


See You Soon

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: In which Alain never gets to keep the Keystones he finds





	

Alain rolled the Keystone in between his fingers. It had been tree years since he'd cast aside his Charizardite and Keystone. It had been a hard time tracking down the Charizardite but he'd gotten it, and now he had a Keystone.  
It wasn't the first Keystone he'd found. It was the sixteenth.  
His shoulders stiffened when he heard a small voice behind him. "Someone got here before us?" The disappointment in the child's voice made him flinch. When he turned around he saw a young boy with blond hair holding hands with a Kirlia. The Kirlia had a necklace dangling around his neck, a Dawn Stone and Galladite hanging from it. "I'm sorry, Knight..."  
The kid began to turn around to leave.  
"Wait a sec!" Alain called out, his hand clenching tightly around the Keystone. This always happened. Every time he found a Keystone it turned out a kid had been looking for the same thing. He waited until the kid had turned around before pulling out a Poke-Ball. "I'll battle you for it."  
The kid's face lit up, his hands clasped in front of him. For a second, he reminded Alain of Mairin. And Alain had to wonder how Mairin was going in Hoenn.  
The kid accepted his challenge and his Kirlia jumped forward, landing lightly on one leg.  
Alain wasn't going to go easy on the kid, but he wasn't going to make it impossible for the kid to win.  
"Meowstic!" Alain called, tossing his Poke-Ball into the air. He'd caught a male Espurr a couple of months ago and had trained the little shit head up.  
Meowstic glared behind from, his eyes narrowed.  
"Knight! Shadow Sneak!"

Alain smiled and stepped forward, cutting the battle off. He scooped up Meowstic and held him close. He could go on a little bit longer, but Alain had already seen enough.  
"It's yours, kid." Alain said as he passed the kid, pressing the Keystone into his hand. "Use it wisely." 

 

Alain sighed deeply and lay back on his bed. The day had been long and hard and he hadn't gotten anything out of it.  
The kid, Josh, had been nice, had told him stories of how he;d found his Galladite and how he'd tracked the Keystone down. The two had parted when they reached the closest town, Alain not wanting to leave the eleven year old wandering around a dark cave with night about to set.  
Zoned out he almost didn't hear his xtransceiver ringing. He jerked and pulled the device out of his pocket before answering the call, a smile easily spreading across his face when he saw the call was from Manon.  
She'd sent him the xtransceiver when she'd gotten to Unova almost two years ago, wanting to keep in touch with him while they were separated.  
"How'd your day go?!" She asked, the rising sun causing her red hair to glow an almost golden orange colour. He shouldn't of been surprised that she was still awake, while she was in Hoenn currently, Her body was still running on Kalos time.  
His smile fell a little. "I found the Keystone..." His eyes darted over to Charizard's Pokeball which sat on the nightstand. "But..."  
"It happened again, didn't it?" Manon asked. Alain's eyes wandered back to her, took in everything about her.  
"His name's Josh and he had a Kirlia named Knight." Alain sighed heavily, covering his eyes with one hand. "I felt bad and they were good at fighting, they'll use it wisely."  
Manon laughed softly. "Oh, Alain. I have a present for you when I get back." He uncovered his hands in time to see her wink and blow a kiss at the screen. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He grinned and blew a kiss at the screen. "Can't wait to see you."


End file.
